This disclosure relates to electrical connectors and adapters and more particularly to an adapter for joining a run of a flexible cable into a continuing run protected by a rigid or flexible armored jacket. The prior art in this field includes methods and apparatus for attaching conduit to flexible sleeving, electrical metallic tube, coupling, and connector apparatus and methods, electrical pipe fitting with integral grounding fixtures, latch-free housings for electrical terminals, bonding flange adapters and grounding coupling for electrical wire raceways. However, although a need persists for a device that is able to easily and securely enable a flexible cable to be continued into an armored conduit with a reliable joint so that the cable is not likely to loosen, such a device is not known.